Bright
by regenerate
Summary: cloud made a promise. aerith knows.


**_'let's ride on the airship together, ok?'_**

**_'promise, promise me!'_**

* * *

He remembers the excitement and thrill in her voice as she leaned towards him; her viridian-washed irises glinting with dreams and hopes and fears.

And they made a promise.

--.._but he didn't keep it._

* * *

His head is full of lake-water dreams and untouchable grounds. He can't erase the image; of her lips parting as if to speak but stopped dumb as her stammering lips closed but burst and her chest heaved but stopped and _ohgodohgodohgod--_

And they made a promise.

--_But she was dead._

* * *

She grabs his arm and cries excitedly how vast; how beautiful the sky around the Highwind can be; and he vaguely remembers that he hasn't even seen the outside. The moment he awoke he was already here; blinking away at memories and shutting eyes closed with the new ones.

And she's his best friend and she loves him hard and she wants him healed and fixed but he's broken right now and he can't tell her that right now all he can think about is the back of her braid and the way the wind blew her curls into her face and how she used to childishly blow them back from sticking to her mouth and oh--!

Because he made a promise.

_--But she went away._

* * *

And the sky is so beautiful and clear and blue and the wind rises to kiss his face and slowly blow the marigold strands back from his cheeks and it's everything he thought flying would be.

And she's smiling and grinning as she grabs his arm and studies his face to find the wide-eyed reaction; but her smiles always did end too short; and she ends up blinking confusedly at the way his eyes kind of closed too tightly to actually be relaxed; and how his mouth was tighter than usual--and how he kind of trembles as he clutches her arm.

And it's Tifa I wanna be alone.

Please.

And she understands.

Because he's remembering a promise.

_--But she'll never see it._

* * *

And what was a few minutes turns into hours and the clear cerulean of the sky turns to auburn dappled crimsons and the sun is a glowing half-crescent hidden by fading forms that bear his name.

And his breath stops short as he feels familar arms close around his middle; the flowery scent of spring nestled securely against his back as he feels body tense up.And his heart kind of hurts because he feels suddenly stupid; because he knows that it's just Tifa behind him and there's no way that she could be standing beside him now.

But--

"Oh Cloud, it's so pretty.."

Her voice is like the wind and her sigh is like a bell.

His blue eyes widen and he chokes on air; suddenly the world was swallowing him up with the pain in his heart and he felt his eyes begin to sting.

He can feel her soft rosy smile against his shoulder; and he watches in frozen wonder as those lily-white arms gleaming with gold slowly travel to where his heart beats. He's suddenly _burningburningburning, _and he trembles inside because it's just too much to bear and know that it's only an illusion in a broken mind.

She nuzzles her head against his back; and her voice is but a fond whisper.

"--We had fun, didn't we? So very many good times--so many things we saw--so many things we did--"

He feels his heart clench and his throat constrict; and he almost wants to turn away from her; but at the same time he feels like all he is lies suspended in this fleeting moment.

"Cloud--you did it."

He stiffens; the sudden rush of emotion in her voice was more than he could bear.

"Did _what?"_ He chokes; and he can feel water barely touch the corners of his eyelids.

"I...I haven't done _anything."_

And she laughs as if she's about to say a magic word.

"_You kept your promise."_

And he doesn't know what to say; but he has a feeling he doesn't need to.

"It's beautiful--"

And suddenly she's in front of him; her little-girl body in pink and her green eyes so _brightsobrightsobright--_

She raised her hands and twirled in a circle; his blue eyes in marvel at the way the sunset seemed to seep through the solid form. And he can't say a word because she's just too _beautiful_--and he knows that this won't last.

"The sky--your heart--the sun--I love it all. This moment is perfect. It's what I wanted." She stepped forward; her soft pink lips pulling into a small little smile full of love.

"It's what you gave me."

"I--I wanted you here..--" She pauses; staring at the break between his words and the way his blonde head sags to hide the overbright shimmer of his azure eyes.

"God..I wanted you here--"

And she pokes his forehead and snorts. "You're such a chocobo-head. " He lifts his eyes with wetness in his lashes.

"I've always been here. I'm always going to be _here."_

She walked towards the prow of the ship and turned her head.

"The things you've witnessed; what you're feeling--where you're going next.."

Her smile glowed.

"I've been here the whole time. You can't get rid of me that easily Cloud!"

She giggled softly, before her face took on a sweetly serious expression.

"All of these things---I feel them inside your heart. That's where I am. If you want me there; that is." The girl faltered; her translucent green eyes meeting his with hesitation in them.  
"_Always, "_ He chokes, "_Always."_

And she smiled at him, before closing her eyes as the wind took her.

"_Okay then, Cloud. Okay."_

* * *

And they made a promise.

And he kept it.

* * *

Did you like it? Any tears? -is sniffling herself-

I'd love feedback. It's such a great couple..-sniffs even more-


End file.
